


Adjustments for the whole being

by CollinAnthonyStark



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Play Little Crowley (Good Omens), Age Regression/De-Aging, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Caretaker Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Little! Crowley, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinAnthonyStark/pseuds/CollinAnthonyStark
Summary: After the apocalypse that wasn’t one, Crowley deals with the events in his own ways. The traumatic experience of almost losing his angel and his car, are a little too much for our beloved demon. He always had ways to hide this side of himself. Even from Aziraphale, from everyone, well everyone except god, because you know being omnipotent.So Aziraphale is in for quite a surprise when a three year old red haired boy stumbles into his bookshop calling him papa, stating his name is Anthony J. Crowley. His only clue as to what happened, is an envelope in the boys hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	1. Papa!

After the apocalypse that wasn’t one, Crowley deals with the events in his own ways. The traumatic experience of almost losing his angel and his car, are a little too much for our beloved demon. He always had ways to hide this side of himself. Even from Aziraphale, from everyone, well everyone except god, because you know being omnipotent. 

So Aziraphale is in for quite a surprise when a three year old red haired boy stumbles into his bookshop calling him papa, stating his name is Anthony J. Crowley. His only clue as to what happened, is an envelope in the boy's hands.

The dinner at the Ritz should have calmed his nerves down, his Angel was alright and even the Bentley was back in all her glory, thanks to Adam. Everything should be tickety-boo, but just as Aziraphale had used the phrase nothing was alright for Crowley. He might seem confident and cool as an ice cube for everyone around, but inside? Well inside he was a mess of anxiety, panic and the need to curl up into a tiny ball, preferably in the arms of his Angel.

See the thing was littles weren't frowned upon in human society, but in hell? In hell a little could get themselves killed, if they trusted the wrong demon. I say trust pretty loosely because demons don't trust each other, ever.

Heaven wasn't much different. Littles and caregivers weren't unheard of but rare. Most kept to themselves as a pair or alone not to be mocked when one talked to the wrong angel. Aziraphale would have been one of those angels who kept to himself while being in heaven. He rather enjoyed taking care of others; he was an angel after all, right? He learned pretty early that he wasn't like most angels, not only his caregiver side made him stand out more than others but also his soft demour.

So Crowley had been more or less alone with his needs to be taken care of. He did have his comfort objects mind you but those few he had were well hidden in his flat never to be found by anyone but himself. Normally he would just curl up on his bed with his well used stuffed bear with angel wings, but sometimes that just didn't feel enough and he would also modify his corporation to accommodate his head space.

Now was one of those times. The past events together with the neglect of his needs, just pushed him into a frenzy. He wanted Aziraphale but he couldn't just walk in without clues for the poor thing. So he decided to write his angel a note more like an explanation letter, so he wouldn't worry as much. It would be weird enough for him to begin with.

Crowley had enough mind left of his big headspace to take the letter with him and started making his way towards the bookshop, his corporation significantly smaller than when he entered his apartment the evening before. The people around him didn't acknowledge him in the slightest because he willed them not to. 

  
  


___________******______________******______________******

Aziraphale had his troubles with the not happening apocalypse just as Crowley did but in different ways. Some wouldn't even call his ailments, trouble but freedom. Because now you see he could pursue his relationship with his demon further however far that would be.

Now free of heaven he felt - light. He felt lighter in spirit, soul and body. On top of it all he was thoroughly relieved the world was still standing or rather spinning. He hadn't seen Crowley since their lovely dinner at the Ritz with their shared confession of devotion, but he didn't feel worried yet. Crowley was probably just catching up on his beauty sleep or "taking care" of his plants. He would come through the front door sooner or later he was sure of it.

His shop was currently open to keep up his front as a bookshop, even if he wouldn't sell a single book today, tomorrow or ever. So when the door opened and a rather young looking boy completed with a backpack stepped in, he felt his eyebrows rising. The little boy had a familiar shade of red on his head and a pair of yellow gold eyes he would recognize everywhere.

As he got up from his armchair he heard tiny sniffles. "Dear boy what happened to you? Are you hurt?" Aziraphale asked the little child. Golden eyes turned to him. "Papa!" The little boy exclaimed. Not quite what he expected. Aziraphale thought he would have been greeted by a familiar snark or a curse but not by such a sweet gesture. He didn't get much more thinking time before the skinny little guy ran up to him and into his legs hugging him tight. 

"I missed you Papa!" He rubbed his red shiny cheeks against Aziraphale and smiled softly. Aziraphale wasn't sure how to react at first, but this sweetheart did believe he was his papa so he would be damned to see this child sad. So he went down to his knees, so he could see the little one's face. "Sweet thing, did you get here all by yourself? All the way through London to see me?" He strokes over the child's head.

The little one shook his head. "Big Crowley helped me here. Wrote a letter for you too, it is in my backpack." Now the Angel was slowly starting to understand a tiny amount of what was happening here. It seemed this little boy was Crowley but in his little headspace and since he is a demon he must have decided that his body should fit his mind. See Aziraphale was indeed a caretaker and did notice some little tendencies on the demon now and then again but never commented on them. He sighed as he watched Crowley go through his backpack and clap happily as he found the letter.

"Thank you dear." Aziraphale said after the small demon handed over the letter. The small boy went back to his backpack and got a small sketchbook and pencils out. "I will draw while you read, papa." Aziraphale smiles softly at the well behaved baby boy and tousled his hair. "What a good little boy. Thank you." The little one was already absorbed into his drawing and only hummed in return.

So Aziraphale sat back down into his armchair and opened the letter with a well written manuscript on it. It wasn't the longest letter mind you but it seemed to cover the bases.

_ Dear Angel, _

_ I am sorry, first of all to spring this on you without talking to you first, but I couldn't quite keep it together any longer. As you probably figured out already, that little munchkin is me alright. Not quite but mostly. We will settle more into one as soon as you read this. I had to make sure I made it here alright. I will stop referring to my big head space as Crowley soon enough, but I suggest you not to call me Crowley while I am like this? I do prefer AJ.  _

_ I know that I assumed you would take care of me, if you wouldn't want to … I guess you can bring me back to my flat, I will figure something out. I did for the last 6000 years. As to why now? I just couldn't deal with all of the things we just went through. I need a break and again I am sorry you probably need one too and taking care of a little isn't that. _

_ But I would prefer to stay, after I almost lost you. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Anthony J. Crowley  _

  
  


Aziraphale swallowed, rubbing his eyes and looked over to his charge. He would take care of Crowley as long as he needed it. He had read between the lines that said: Dont leave me alone, I can't take it. He wouldn't deny him. He would be the best papa possible for his little demon.

"AJ honey wanna come to papa for a cuddle or do you want to finish your picture? " Aziraphale smiles softly at Crowley. "You will let me stay? I don't need to go home? I was scared you wouldn't want me here like this." The boy sniffed a little. "Of course I want you here, dear. Even if I wasn't a caregiver I would take care of you, always. You hear me? Always."


	2. A good start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm yeah hello I know it has been a hot minute since I updated, but yeah .... Life happened. I hope everyone is doing fine in this mess :)

The junction of the two headspace parts happened slower than Aziraphale thought, but he noticed when Crowley was slowly making his way back into the same space as his little counterpart. Mind you he was still in his little space, but sometimes he seemed too shy to ask the angel for help for certain tasks. Other times he was just like every other 3 year old boy. 

After the first day of reassuring the little demon that, yes he was allowed to stay even if he wasn't big, multiple times. They slowly settle together. "Dear you will need a room to stay for your naps and toys, won't you?" Aziraphale smiles softly at the boy, who was working on a drawing again. He seemed to be quite creative, but that wasn't really a big surprise. Crowley always had a big imagination and had made some of the stars humanity now saw in the night sky. So for the little demon to be quite talented in drawing, well it was ineffable really.

The little looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "I can have my own room? Can I …." He hesitated and blew out some air. "Can I have stars on my walls and ceiling that glow in the dark, papa? I don't like it when my room is dark, I can't see all the monsters then." He bit his lip and put his pencil down.

Aziraphale smiled softly at his little boy. "Of course you can have stars on your walls darling you can help me set them later, yes? That way you can make sure they are in the right place, hm? There will be no need to worry about monsters then and if you ever get scared you can come over to me." He stroked through Crowley's hair and looked over the boy's shoulder and gasped. "Oh AJ this breathtaking look at you. Papa is so proud of you, aren't you just the most talented little boy for your papa. Should we frame that when you finish your drawing later?" 

AJ had been working on a picture of them both when the first met in Eden on the wall above the eastern gate. It was breathtaking and he wondered if Crowley had hidden sketchbooks in his flat. Right at this moment the little boy nodded. "Yes please. Can we hang it in the kitchen? Next to your fridge? The sunlight would hit it just right most of the day." The demon was just precious, but the angel was under no illusion, that at one point they would hit a wall and possibly a tantrum from the little guy and Aziraphale wasn't looking forward to that,but for now they were okay.

"That is a good idea my dear. Should I make us some lunch? You are probably hungry aren't you?" He was still stroking through the boy's hair who was leaning into the touch. "Yes, please. Can I get a peanut butter jelly sandwich?" The demon turned back to his colouring. "Of course. Coming right up darling."

With one last stroke through the demon's hair, Aziraphale made his way into the small kitchen in his flat. It wasn't much but it would be enough to feed two of them while they were living together. He had noticed that in comparison to his older self the young one actually did eat and seemed to enjoy it so far. Aziraphale was quite happy about it, meaning he could share his love for food with Crowley after all those centuries and who knew maybe afterwards the older Crowley would enjoy a meal or two as well. He certainly hoped so because his older version looked rather thin and hungry for food, but this was a problem for later, right now he would take care of his baby and make peanut butter jelly sandwiches for him.

After Aziraphale came back from the kitchen, he got a little heart attack; that he actually couldn't get since he was an immortal being, but still felt like it could occur any second.This imaginary heart attack was caused by Aj not being in the place he left him in.

"Aj? Dear where are you off to?" Aziraphale looked around into the bookshop but couldn't see his little charge anywhere.

"I am here papa. I wanted to look at the plants around here. They need more sunlight. They look pretty bad." Aj came around the corner with a potted plant, that looked rather sad and to be wilting. "See it looks really sad papa. Can we put it in the windowsill in the front of the shop please? I will look after it,I promise!"

The angel sighed in relief as the little snake came back into view and smiled softly at the picture he made with his plant pot. The pot was a hideous thing. Well it would have been to Crowley in any case. It was a light blue with bright yellow ducks on them. It had been at a thrift store that the angel and the demon had visited together. Crowley had moaned and groaned at it.

Aj now hugged exactly this pot and the plant to his chest while pouting a little. He tried puppy eyes, well as close to a puppy as snake eyes could get you. Mind you he was doing a wonderful job as far as Aziraphale was concerned. He might have also been a little biased,but nobody needed to know that.

"Of course the plant can go into the sunny window up front ,my dear. We both know you are better with plants than I ever could be, but next time please tell me when you run around in the shop, dear. I got scared for a smidge since I couldn't see you." The angel seemed to remember the food in his hands and sat the plates down on the small coffee table by the well used sofa. Aj look a little guilty but nodded. “I promise papa.”

"Thank you, dear boy. Let's get some food into you first and then we can see about saving this plant don't you think? It will be all tickety-boo in no time." Crowley nodded and toddled over to his angel still with the plant in his arms. Delicately, as delicate as a three year old could be, he sat the pot down on the coffee table and took a seat next to Aziraphale after said angel had sat down. 

  
Aj would have sat down in his lap, but he wasn’t quite confident enough yet to do so. “That is fine papa. I am really hungry.” He swung his legs from side to side and looked up at the angel. Said angel smiled at his little snake demon. “Of course, dear boy. Here you go. Better eat up you need your strength, don’t you?” Aziraphale handed Crowley his plate with sandwiches. Aziraphale took the other one for himself. This plate in comparison to Crowleys had ham sandwiches not pb and j. Those weren’t quite Aziraphale’s taste after all.

  
“Do be careful not to get your clothes dirty, yes? We only have this set as of right now. We need to go out and collect some things, won’t we?” He gave a happy wiggle. Maybe he was a little too excited about this whole endeavour, but he couldn’t help it. His caregiver side was purring or humming like a happy cat, how could he not spoil Crowley in every way possible? Answer, well he just had to. 

Crowley had been his rock the last 6000 years, especially around the time of the apocalypse. He insulted, pushed and pulled Crowley in every possible direction in those trying times because he couldn't for hell of him - or well heaven of him, decide what to believe in or do. 

In the end they managed it yes, but he never got the chance to apologise to his demon. He would start with taking care of him and then when Crowley was ready to be big again, apologise in earnest to him, maybe take him out for a picnic. Those things were rather far in the future, since right now he had a three year old to take care of, who had gotten jelly and peanut butter all over himself and his clothes despite his warnings. "Oh dear. You will need quite a clean up and then we should go out to get you more clothes." Aziraphale shook his head with a fond smile on his face.

Aj looked down at his clothes and started to grin. "Sorry papa, but we need to save the plant first! You promised!" He started to lick the jam of his fingers. "Yes of course, dear. First cleaning up, then we save your little friend and after that we go out and look for more outfits for you, while you stay here,yes?"

“Yes, please papa!” Aj grinned wide and bounced happily. “I am staying with papa and getting new clothes!” Aziraphale smiled to himself while finishing his sandwich. They would be okay, yes. Well after he cleaned up his sticky snake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Sorry if you found mistakes x.x


End file.
